This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Transfer cases commonly include a mode clutch, which permits operation of the transfer case in two-wheel and four-wheel drive modes, and a two-speed gear reduction that can be employed to selectively operate the transfer case in high and low-speed ranges. With this level of complexity, the lubrication of the various mechanisms in the transfer case is important to permit the transfer case to reduce wear and exceed targeted criteria for noise, vibration and longevity. Consequently, many transfer cases employ a pump to provide a pressurized supply of lubricating fluid to the various components of the transfer case. One drawback of this approach, however, is the additional cost, complexity and weight that is associated with the pump.
Sling lubrication is a technique that is utilized in some driveline components to eliminate the need for a pump. We have found that the known sling lubrication techniques are not entirely satisfactory in situations where the transfer case is equipped with components such as a multi-plate friction clutch that have components with relatively complex physical configurations and which require a steady supply of lubrication for the lubrication of internal components (e.g., the interleaved clutch plates) at times during the operation of the transfer case.